Ultra Murder Volume 2 Episode 3
The third and final installment of Ultra Murder: Volume 2. Episode 3 chronicles the quest to seek out the fabled Bucket Man, and Ninja Guy and SMG's efforts to put an end to the menace of Terminatoe. The episode was originally uploaded to YouTube on the 16th of April, 2016, and has a run time of 15:56, making it the longest Ultra Murder episode so far. The original video was blocked in supposedly more countries than officially exist, and is very difficult to watch. On the 4th of June, 2016, the Definitive Cut was uploaded to YouTube. This version features revised video and audio. This version of the video was not blocked in as many places as the original, but the audio track was muted. About a month later on the 5th of July, the Final Definitive Cut was uploaded to YouTube. This version features further revised audio, and is currently watchable. Synopsis Episode 3 picks up shortly after the conclusion of Episode 2, with Ninja Guy and SMG having trekked through the eastern wastelands of the Gindai region in an attempt to find the Bucket Man, as instructed by Trap Kirito shortly before his death. The episode opens with the protagonists approaching a dilapidated and unimpressive shed. The duo enter after considering that this is the first structure they have seen in many days. The inside of the shelter proves uneventful, with the exception of a singular sheet of paper marked with 'DEMONSTRATE YOUR KNOWLEDGE', and numerous glyphs. Upon stepping outside, Ninja Guy recognises the markings as Jutsu Symbols, a unique method of conveying the hand signs involved in the use of a Jutsu. Ninja Guy performs the Jutsu (Revealed to be Unlock の Jutsu), and unlocks the true entrance to the shed. Inside, the duo encounter Brent Bucket, revealed to be the Bucket Man. After a conversation and a bribe of ice tea, Brent agrees to train Ninja Guy and SMG in preparation for their fight with Terminatoe. After the formal conclusion of their training, Brent Bucket bestows upon Ninja Guy the title of 'Legendary', and gives him an upgrade to his green hat. Ninja Guy and SMG then leave the mansion, and send a Message の Jutsu to Terminatoe, requesting that he meet them for the final battle in the Floodway. Soon after, the three combatants meet at the Floodway. Before the fight begins in earnest, Terminatoe taunts Ninja Guy, and reveals that he is not seeking simple power, but revenge. Ninja Guy and SMG are puzzled by this statement, allowing Terminatoe to attack first with a hail of bullets.Throughout the course of the fight, Ninja Guy is knocked to the lower riverbank of the Floodway, separated from SMG briefly. He fights valiantly, before the heroes regroup and continue their combined assault. The fight continues until Terminatoe once again gains the upper hand and shoots SMG multiple times. Enraged, Ninja Guy charges Terminatoe in an attempt to revenge his comrade. Terminatoe is on his back foot, until he distances himself from Ninja Guy and uses the Special Australia technique, which catches Ninja Guy off guard. Terminatoe holds Ninja Guy at gunpoint and explains his story, revealing that Bandanna Guy was in fact his own father, and as such Terminatoe was driven to revenge much in the same way Ninja Guy was. Terminatoe's monologue drags on for too long however, and gives the apparently still-alive SMG a chance to shoot Terminatoe's pistol out of his hand, saving Ninja Guy who uses the opportunity to stun Terminatoe with a Shockwave の Jutsu. SMG heals himself with Healing Spray, and the two approach Terminatoe once more, ready to conclude the battle. Terminatoe lets loose a Rocket Punch, but it is caught expertly by SMG in the Green Towel. Ninja Guy then utilises the Reverse Seal の Jutsu, drawing the energy of the punch into the towel. The resulting transfer of power sends all parties flying. SMG and Ninja Guy land on their feet, and infuse Ninja Guy's Sword with the power they gained. The powerful weapon allows Ninja Guy to defeat Terminatoe with ease. Eventually Terminatoe attempts to fire one last shot at Ninja Guy, but the latter condenses the power in his blade into an Ultimate Homing File の Jutsu, which subsequently defeats Terminatoe in a large explosion that does not harm Ninja Guy or SMG. With Gindai safe, Ninja Guy and SMG return and lead the recovery of The Organisation.Category:Ultra Murder Volume 2